Godzilla (Final Wars)
FinalGoji '(ファイナルゴジ ''FainaruGoji) is a Millenium-series incarnation of Godzilla in Godzilla: Final Wars, the last Millenium film in the series. He is used by Gojiran, and the 50th anniversary Godzilla. Description Rather than a villain, this Godzilla is an anti-hero that was mankind's greatest enemy in his arrival in 1954 before becoming Earth's greatest warrior 50 years later in defending the Earth against the extraterrestrial beings known as the Xiliens. Biography '''Origins - Pre-Human History The Final Wars Godzilla is presumed to be a prehistoric creature like many other incarnations of Godzilla, as he was awakened by nuclear testing in 1954, and declared war on humanity as revenge. The Earth Defense Force was formed to combat Godzilla and the numerous other kaiju that appeared over the years, but was never able to defeat Godzilla. Finally, the EDF lured Godzilla to Antarctica for a final confrontation, with the Gotengo managing to seal Godzilla underneath the ice. Area G was constructed around Godzilla's icy prison, and he remained trapped there until the year 20XX. 1954 In 1954, nuclear testing awakened the monster Godzilla, the most powerful enemy mankind ever faced. The international military organization known as the Earth Defense Force (EDF) was formed to combat Godzilla and other giant monsters that appeared over the next decade, but it could never defeat Godzilla. 1960's Sometime in the 1960's, the EDF lured Godzilla to Antarctica for a final showdown. Godzilla easily defeated the EDF's Maser Cannons it had stationed there, but found himself under attack by the advanced warship the Gotengo. Godzilla shot down the Gotengo with his atomic breath, but before he could finish it he fell into a crack in the ice. Young Gotengo crewmember Douglas Gordon fired a missile at a nearby slope, causing Godzilla to be buried under tons of ice. The facility known as Area G was constructed around Godzilla's icy prison, and the monster remained trapped for decades to come. 20XX/2004 In the year 20XX, an alien force known as the Xiliens had invaded Earth and taken control of all of the planet's monsters, using them to destroy major cities around the globe. The Gotengo, piloted by Gordon and staffed with all of the EDF's remaining forces, flew to Area G and used its missiles to free Godzilla, believing him the only force capable of defeating the Xiliens' monster army. Godzilla emerged from his icy prison, and was immediately attacked by the Xiliens' cyborg monster Gigan. Gigan wrapped Godzilla in barbed wire, but Godzilla blasted the monster's head off with his atomic breath. Believing his battle with the Gotengo from decades ago was still going on, Godzilla chased the ship to Australia. In Sydney, Godzilla found himself attacked by the monster Zilla, which lunged at him. Godzilla used his tail to smack Zilla into the Sydney Opera House, then finished his opponent with a blast of atomic breath. Godzilla then traveled to New Guinea, where he fought Kumonga. Godzilla grabbed a thread of Kumonga's web and tossed the giant spider over the horizon before continuing on his way. After reaching the Kanto region of Japan, Godzilla encountered Kamacuras. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the monster, which dodged the beam and flew at him. Godzilla simply grabbed Kamacuras and threw it at an electrical tower, which impaled and killed it. As Godzilla marched further inland he reached Mount Fuji, where the Xiliens deployed Anguirus, Rodan and King Caesar against him. Godzilla proved to be more than a match for the three opponents, and defeated them one-by-one, stacking their unconscious bodies on top of each other. Godzilla reached Tokyo Bay, where he was attacked by Hedorah and Ebirah. Godzilla tossed both monsters out of the bay with his atomic breath, causing Ebirah's claw to impale Hedorah's eye. With both monsters immobilized, Godzilla fired his atomic breath at them and destroyed them both. After finally reaching Tokyo, Godzilla saw the asteroid Gorath hurdling toward the city. Godzilla planted his feet and fired his atomic breath at Gorath, causing the asteroid to explode in the skies over Tokyo, reducing the city to a crater. As Godzilla stood in the ruins of Tokyo, Monster X levitated to the ground behind him. Godzilla attacked this new monster, but found it was more than a match for him, fighting with incredible speed and ferocity. Mothra flew to Tokyo to assist Godzilla, but was intercepted by the repaired and modified Gigan. Gigan sliced Mothra's wing with his chainsaw hand, then began to help Monster X fight Godzilla. Monster X held Godzilla from behind while Gigan sliced his chest with his chainsaws. Godzilla moved out of the way and caused Gigan to strike Monster X instead, causing him to release him. Mothra then flew by and knocked both Monster X and Gigan to the ground. Gigan pursued Mothra again, but was killed when his razor discs accidentally sliced his head off and Mothra flew into him and exploded. Godzilla and Monster X resumed their one-on-one battle, with Godzilla finally gaining the upper hand. Godzilla pinned Monster X to the ground and pummeled him mercilessly. When the Xilien Mothership self-destructed, Godzilla and Monster X fired their beams at each other, which locked in the air. The beams exploded, knocking the monsters to opposite sides of the city. Suddenly, Monster X transformed into Keizer Ghidorah, which was much larger and more powerful than Godzilla. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at Keizer Ghidorah, but the creature's gravity beams overpowered Godzilla's beam. Keizer Ghidorah used its telekinetic gravity beams to toss Godzilla across the ruined cityscape, then began to kick the fallen Godzilla in the head repeatedly. Finally, Keizer Ghidorah grabbed Godzilla with hits mouths and began draining his energy. When the Gotengo flew past the monsters, its crewmembers realized they needed to help Godzilla. Shinichi Ozaki used the ship's Maser Cannon to fire his Keizer energy into Godzilla's dorsal plates, reinvigorating him. Godzilla released a shockwave that forced Keizer Ghidorah to release him, then destroyed the beast's middle head with his atomic breath. When another head tried to fire a gravity beam at Godzilla, Godzilla pulled the other head in front of the beam, severing it. Godzilla grabbed the maimed Keizer Ghidorah by its remaining head and slammed it up and down before throwing the monster into the air. Godzilla fired his spiral red heat beam at Keizer Ghidorah, pushing it into outer space, where it exploded. As the Keizer energy wore off, Godzilla shot down the Gotengo with his atomic breath. As the ship's crew exited and aimed their weapons at Godzilla, Minilla suddenly ran into the city. Minilla stood in front of Godzilla, holding out his arms and blocking him from attacking the humans. Godzilla finally forgave humanity and turned around and walked out to the sea. Minilla followed after Godzilla, but not before firing a blast of atomic breath into the air. As Godzilla and Minilla waded out into the sunset, Godzilla turned and roared out one last time. Today It unknown as to where Godzilla's current whereabouts are. It is assumed that he traveled to an island where he and Minilla stayed and harbored at for the many years to come. Appearance This incarnation of Godzilla stands at 100m (328 ft) and his tail is 100m long. This incarnation of Godzilla is much slimmer (his arms, legs and body) and somewhat bulky. His scales are a deep charcoal black. His ears are sharp, and clearly noticeable. The dorsal plates on his back are bone-white and leaf-shaped, reminiscent of more Showa incarnations of Godzilla. There are three rows of dorsal plates on his back. His eyes are also an orange-blood red. Personality The Final Wars Godzilla is depicted as an anti-hero, rather than a traditional villain like the original Godzilla and a couple others. According to the film's opening narration, Godzilla was the greatest enemy mankind ever faced, prior to his being sealed in Antarctica. After being released from Area G, Godzilla is lured around the globe by the Gotengo, the warship that sealed him, believing his final battle with it is still going on. Along the way, Godzilla fights and defeats the Xiliens' army of mind-controlled monsters. At one point, Godzilla takes the time to destroy a city after defeating Kamacuras, with one character remarking that long ago, humanity did something horrible that angered Godzilla, which is why he attacks them. Following the final battle against Keizer Ghidorah, Godzilla shoots down the Gotengo and prepares to kill its crew, only to be convinced to stand down by Minilla. Godzilla then returns to the ocean with Minilla without any further conflict. Abilities The Final Wars Godzilla is widely considered as one of the most powerful, and in some cases the most powerful incarnation of Godzilla due to the immense strength in his abilities and skills. * Atomic Breath - Godzilla is capable of firing a bright light blue-and-white beam out of his mouth. This version of the atomic breath is significantly extremely powerful and perceived as the strongest by fans, because of its overwhelming damage and able of crippling and killing most kaiju in a single hit, which was portrayed in Final Wars. Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah seems to be the only kaiju that does not apply to this, as he was able to easily withstand Godzilla's extremely powerful atomic breath, which may likely suggest that kaiju around Godzilla's or Monster X's/Keizer Ghidorah's level can withstand the atomic breath from him. The atomic breath can also be aimed with pinpoint accuracy, shown when Godzilla uses it to destroy the Gorath asteroid as it approached Earth. **'Spiral Atomic Breath' - First demonstrated by the Heisei Godzilla incarnations, this Godzilla also possesses this ability. It is his ultimate and strongest ability. This beam is only ever used once against a weakened Keizer Ghidorah, pushing him into the edge of space and obliterating him. Godzilla may or may not spin around, as his dorsal plates spark from light blue to a bright scarlet red, as he shoots a supercharged red-and-white beam out of his mouth. It can easily be assumed that this variant is capable of vaporizing any kaiju. It can also be assumed that this variant of the Spiral Atomic Breath is far stronger than the ones demonstrated by the Heisei Godzilla's. However, it is unknown if he can do this on this own, as it can be assumed he very much likely to needs to be supercharged by some source of power, which will access him this ability. It is also likely that he can only use this once, and not multiple times in a row. *'Supernatural Strength' - Godzilla is immensely powerful in terms of physical strength. He is capable of fighting with his arms and his tail. He is also capable of fighting with his legs and head. Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah appears to be the only kaiju to match Godzilla's immeasurable strength, and exceed it. His most impressive feat of his strength is him picking up a weakened Keizer Ghidorah and throwing him, who weighs 100,000 metric tons, nearly twice as heavy as Godzilla himself. *'Combat '- Godzilla is capable of combat. *'Standard Speed' - He is significantly lightly faster than many Godzilla incarnations, comparable and almost faster to the 60's/70's Godzilla incarnations. *'High Swimming Speed '- This incarnation of Godzilla is capable of swimming up to 50 knots. *'Supernatural Durability' - This incarnation of Godzilla has an extreme resistance to attacks. He is mostly unfazed by nearly all of the attacks his opponents use against him throughout the film. The only enemies in the film who are successfully capable of injuring Godzilla are Gigan and Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah. *'Amphibiousness' - Being amphibious, Godzilla is adapted for living both on land and underwater. Godzilla is shown to have battled Ebirah underwater during the film, as he at one point blasts Ebirah out of Tokyo Bay with his atomic breath. *'Supernatural Reflexes' - Combined with his strength, Godzilla has high reflexes higher than most kaiju, which allows him to easily overpower his opponents in the Final Wars film. Weaknessess *'Greater Strength' - A simplistic weakness, displayed by Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah, his strength exceeds Godzilla's in the film, as his damage is enough to break through his durability and injure him. In Keizer Ghidorah's case, he was far stronger than him, as he severely injured Godzilla and nearly killed him. *'Gravity Beams' - Displayed by Monster X, supposedly any kind of gravity beam is able to break through Godzilla's durability and injure him. In Keizer Ghidorah's case, if the beams are extremely powerful, they equalize the amount of damage as it is powerful to Godzilla. Filmography * Godzilla: Final Wars Video Game Appearances * Godzilla: The Game (Kaiju Guide only; unplayable) * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection (Playable Character) Trivia * This Godzilla is Gojiran's first ever role-play character, having claimed, taken ownership, and using him since June 2013. * Like the Godzilla from Godzilla 2000: Millennium, the Final Wars Godzilla is often mistakenly believed to be the adult Godzilla Junior from the end of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, due to the monsters in Godzilla: Final Wars being scaled to 100 meters like in the Heisei series and stock footage of the adult Junior being shown during the film's opening credits. However, it is important to note that Final Wars is set in its own continuity that is completely unconnected to the Heisei series, and the Final Wars Godzilla is stated to have first appeared in 1954, while Godzilla Junior was not born until 1994. * The Final Wars Godzilla is the tallest Godzilla in the Millennium series, standing at 100 meters, the same height as the Heisei Godzilla. Category:Gojiran Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Prehistoric Category:Kaiju Category:Anti-Hero Category:True Neutral Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Role-Play Characters